


Rooftops and Meteor Showers

by Tobbee



Series: Spidey One-Shots with his Family [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Awesome Bruce Banner, Awesome Clint Barton, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Awesome Steve Rogers, Awesome Thor, Awesome Tony Stark, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Fluff and Angst, Orphan Peter Parker, Orphanage, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Superfamily (Marvel), Team as Family, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobbee/pseuds/Tobbee
Summary: Peter is an orphan. But least he has the Avengers as his family.(They don't know his civilian identity, they only know Spidey)
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Thor, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Spidey One-Shots with his Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759855
Comments: 10
Kudos: 591





	Rooftops and Meteor Showers

**Author's Note:**

> Peter meets the Avengers everyday on a certain roof.

20:38  
Peter quietly opened the window of his dark and lonely room, the cold air hit him instantly and he loved it. It distracted him from his aching bruises on his back, he looked back at his room just gazing around. His room was very small and dirty, his wooden bed sat in the corner begging for him to come back. 

It was very tempting but he resisted, he had a desk in another corner that was on the verge of breaking. Splinters was sticking out of it and he got more cuts from it than his patrols.

Lastly he had a grimy blue-gray rug in the middle of his room, it hasn’t been washed in weeks due to Peter not having the resources to do so. Why does he have such a room you ask? The answer is that he has no family, therefore it makes him an orphan.

Lets start from the beginning shall we. Peter was born on 10 August 2001, it was a very sunny day when his mother Mary Parker when into labour. She gave birth to Peter Parker and was over the moon, so was his father Richard Parker.

They were a very happy family for a long five years before a tragedy happened that resulted in the death of the two adults. Mary and Richard were S.H.I.E.L.D agents therefore a lot of the time over sea’s, Peter would stay with his aunt, May Parker and his uncle, Ben Parker when they did. But this time it was permanent.

The plane they were flying crashed and it killed them instantly, along with fifteen other agents. Peters aunt and uncle took their death hard, Peter? Not so much, truth be told Peter barley remembered them.

And Peter was only five at the time.

He only remembers a few things about them. He remembers that his mother taught him a bit of ballet, granted she wasn’t very good at it herself but she still tried. He remembers that his father taught him basic chemistry, biology and Physics when he started showing interest in science.

May and Ben were planning to never having children but didn’t care and formally adopted Peter. Ben continued the tradition that Richard started and continued to teach Peter science, when he became high school aged he was at collage level of science.

His Aunt May continued to teach him ballet as she used to want to be a ballerina, she took ballet until 16 when she wanted to be a nurse instead. The lessons made him very graceful and be able to have his entire body weight on a few toes, that became useful later in his life.

At age nine May and Ben were able to snatch three tickets to the 2010 Stark Expo for Peters birthday. Peter was over the moon at he always looked up to Tony Stark, even before he became Iron-Man.

Peter looked up to Tony Stark and Bruce Banner and wanted to become great scientists like them. Peter was enjoying the Stark Expo so far, he bought an Iron-Man helmet and Ben knitted him some Iron-Man gunlets. When things went south.

Drone like things started attacking the Expo and people sprinted away, taking Ben and May with them and separating them from Peter. A Drone landed infront of Peter and mistook Peter for Iron-Man due to the mask.

Peter wanted to be like his hero so he held up his hand to “Fire” at the drone. Before Peter could even “Fire” Iron-Man landed behind him and shot the Drone, he flew of after saying “Good job, kid” Peter was overjoyed that he met Iron-Man.

When he was 10 he got a babysitter, his aunt and uncles jobs became more demanding so they couldn’t always be there for him After school. He was introduced to Steven Westcott but he went by Skip, he was nice at first and actually babaysat him at first. But then he started getting weird, he showed Peter adult magazines (Porn magazines) and said that they should do that.

Peter did not want to do that and said as much, Skip didn’t listen and corned him. He did some things after that, that sent him to prison for about 9 years and had Peter go to therapy.

When the 2012 invasion happened Peter was thrilled that Super-Hero’s existed now. First there was Iron-Man, he was by far the coolest in Peters opinion and was his favorite. Secondly there was Thor, a Norse God he could wield a weapon that Peters learned about in class. It was called Mjolnir and only the most worthy could wield it, he could summon fucking lighting.

Then there was Captain America, he learned about him in history. He was a fucking legend among people, he punched Nazis in the face and crashed a plane just to keep danger away from people. He fights for LGBTQ rights, black rights, woman rights and more. He had a heart for justice and would do anything to have justice served.

There were two people that Peter couldn’t recognize, he tried searching them up but nothing came up. Only their Super-Hero names were released to the public, the male was called ‘Hawkeye’ and the female was called ‘Black Widow’. They were cool as hell and Peter liked them.

Lastly there was Hulk. The big green monster that just wanted to smash, and Peter loved him. When it was released to the public that he was Bruce Banner Peter was thrilled, two of his favorite scientist were Super-Hero’s!

They were called the Avengers and Peter loved them all.

Then there was the villain Loki, and for Peter something just wasn’t adding up to him. First his eye color wasn’t blue, it was green. He learned that Loki’s eye color was supposed to be green, so why was it blue? Secondly from the footage that Peter saw of Loki his eyes looked glossy and unfocused, something Peter knew wasn’t normal. Lastly his movements looked robotic and planned, like he was a puppet being played with.

Tragically the same year of the invasion May and Ben passed away. It was simple apartment fire that killed them, a neighbours metally ill son set fire to the stove and put gasoline on it. Peter was one of the only to survive the fire. May and Ben were in stretchers when they uttered their last words.

“Remember Peter, we will always love you” May uttered as she took a shacky breath and closed her eyes. Ben had a look of sadness and appetence “Come here Pete” Peter walked closer to Ben held his hand in Bens.

“Remember, with great power comes great responsibility. Goodbye Pete, love you” Peter felt tears build up in his eyes as he felt Bens grip loosen in his hand. A female EMT took Peter from his last families body and let him cry into her chest, she combed her fingers through his hair trying to calm him down.

He was sent to ‘Happy Hills Orphanage’, it is a living hell. It is run by a woman called Helen Fisher. She yells at the kids there for the smallest things, come five minutes late to the Orphange? You get yelled at and get hit.

Peter always takes the punishment for the kids there since they don’t deserve them, after getting yelled at and hit the kids usually help him with his injuries.  
When he was fourteen he went on a field trip to Oscorp, his Decathlon team won a competition and the prize was a field trip to this place. They were walking through the Spider exhibits and the tour guide was explaining that they were genetically modified Spiders.

Peter then felt a prick at his hand and saw a spider bit him, it had a blue and red pattern. When Peter went back to the Orphanage he immediately threw up in the bathroom and passed out on his bed.

He was sick for days after that, then he woke up a few days later with abs and muscles. He suddenly didn’t have asthma and he didn’t need glasses anymore. When he tries to open the door his hand stuck to the door, he could hear heartbeats from anywhere in the building.

He didn’t have trouble picking up stuff anymore, and when Flash and his goons came to hit him he felt a prickling at his nape. When Flash tried to hit him he caught Flashes hand.

After all that he tried to find out what Powers he had now.

They are as following:

-Superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility, stamina, reflexes/reactions, coordination, balance and endurance

-Precognitive spider-sense ability, cling to most solid surfaces.

He also found out he has some Spider habits:

-Purring while he sleeps

-Cannot have Peppermint and Citrus anymore

-He gets more tired when its cold (Spiders hibernate in winter  
)  
-He gets the urge to curl up in his bed and he just lays there for hours on end

At first he was freaked out but he quickly started loving it and it helped with the abuse at the Orphanage. A few weeks after he was bit he remembered Bens last words.

“Remember with great power came great responsibility. Goodbye Pete, love you”

When then started thinking. What if I could help people. What if I can stop muggings, rapes, kidnappings, murders and more? That’s when Peter was filled with determination to help new York, first he needed webbing. Because whats a spider without his webbing?

He stole some chemicals from his school and was able to make some webbing, granted it took some time but still. He was then able to build webshooters, it is able to shoot the webbing out of them and swing around.

He then made him self a suit. He made himself some bug lenses on his mask that corresponded with his facial expressions. His suit had a blue and red color scheme with some web designs on it, there was a black little spider on the front of his suit.

He then just needed a name, when he thought about that immediately a name came to mind.

Spider-Man

When he first started it was a bit hard since he had no experience fighting but he quickly adapted and began to win every fight he was in.

But back to the present

Peter had one foot through the window when he heard a noise from down the hall. He froze and held his breath so he could not be heard. After a few seconds the noise stopped and Peter let out a huge breath of relief.

Once Peter then stuck out his other leg and then stuck to the building, he then pulled then rest of his body out of the window and he stuck on hand to the building. He quietly closed the window and jumped into the allay that was next to the Orphanage.

He shot his web at a building and zipped out of the neighbourhood and started looking for crime. He then swung into the bigger part of the city where everyone could see him, people just waved and smiled at him since he was seen as a menace.

While he was swinging in the bigger part of the city he landed on the top of a skyscraper, he walked towards the edge and looked down. He saw the city buzzing with life and it looked more alive then he did, he took a deep breath and

Jumped

He jumped head first and was falling from the skyscraper, his back was curled and he felt the cold air of New York city contrasting against his suit. He saw people just rolling their eyes and silently laughing as he did this often.

It was as if time slowed down and he loved the moment he was in. It was pure euphoria and his bruises didn’t bother him anymore, he wished it would always be like this.

His lenses narrowed as he moved his hand in front of him, he did his iconic we shooting pose and shot a web at another building and tugged. He curled his body inward as body swung close to the road.

He tugged again and his body shot forward and landed on a truck. He then backflipped of the moving truck and jumped onto a car, he jumped of the car and sprung onto a lamppost. He shot another web on a skyscraper and he shot forward.

His legs shot forward first and he was soaring through the sky. He moved his legs So they weren’t in front of him any more and he spread his arms while he flew.  
He was closing in on another skyscraper and he did a tuck and roll when landing on it. He shot up standing and walked over to the edge, he sat down at the edge and swung his legs over the building.

Peter put his arms behind him to support him as he leaned back and looked up into the night sky with his eyes closed. He took a deep breath of New Yorks air, the city Peter swore to protect. He slowly opened his eyes to look into the night.

The sky was littered with stars that were as bright as Peters ambitions, the sky was a mess of Black, dark blue, dark purple and a bit of dark pink. The colours were swirled together and made it look beautiful. The moon light was cast over buildings and people.

Peters bug lenses were as wide as possible So Peter could look at the galaxy that was the sky, it wasn’t often that something like this happened so Peter wanted to see it.

New York was his home.

After a few minutes od just gazing into the sky did Peter hear the familiar sound of Iron-Man repulsers. Peter grinned under the mask as he felt six presences behind him. He turned his head around and watched as the Avengers dropped behind him.

The Avengers and Spiderman had multiple impromptu meetings, some were fights and some times they just passed each other. Spiderman became sort of an unofficial Avenger and they started meeting on a certain building, the one Peter was currently on.

Most of the time they spent on the roof they just talked, bickered and goofed of. Rarely did they have meetings about fights. The Avengers never pushed for Peters identity and he appreciated that. Spiderman didn’t know this but the Avengers loved his company and looked forward to their meet ups.

Peter had become close enough to the Avengers to learn Hawkeye and Black Widows identity. Hawkeyes name was Clint Barton and he loved pulling pranks on the Avengers, Black Widows identity was Natasha Romanoff and she is Clints best friend.

Which brings us back to the present.

Thor and Clint were bickering about something while Natasha stood to the side with a amused expression. Steve was watching with a disappointed look on his face, Bruce was holding a bottle of something and holding a paper in the other hand. Tony was recording it while quietly saying “F.R.I.D.A.Y save this to ‘S.S.T.A.D’ (Stupid shit the Avengers do)”

Clint then suddenly pointed to Peter “Spidey!” Peter raised an eyebrow, not that they could see it “Thor says strawberry poptarts are the best, and I say its cinnamon. What’s better?” Thor glared at Clint while muttering under his breath that Strawberry is better.

Peter had to blink a few times to process what Clint said, once he did he answered. “Well personally I think the Wild Berries flavour is better”

Clint and Thor stopped in their tracks and looked at him like he was an alien. A few seconds after they froze and processed his words did they start making gagging motions “Your of the team Spidey” Clint gave him a playful glare that indicated he was not serious.

“I wasn’t even on the team in the first place Mr. Barton” Peter said in a cheeky tone, Clint levelled him with a small middle finger. It was noticed by Steve and he slapped his hand while glaring at Clint. Bruce then walked forward with the bottle in his hand.

“Spider-man, do you remember when you told us that normal medication doesn’t work on you because of your fast metabolism?” Peter nodded, he was a bit sceptical on why he brought up that conversation from weeks ago.

“Well, I can imagine how much pain you would be in everyday since you stop a lot of fights. So naturally you would have injuries so I developed some pain killers that would help” Peter froze up and looked at Bruce with wide eyes, or wide lenses. Bruce shifted from foot to foot wondering if he did something wrong.

He did in fact not do anything wrong.

Bruce was then suddenly tackled into a hug by the WebCrawler, he was tightly hugged while Peter repeated multiple Thank You’s to Bruce. Bruce just awkwardly returned the hug. When Tony saw this interaction he barked out a laugh but was stopped with a hit over the head that was delivered by Natasha.

The embrace was about a few seconds long before it stopped. Peter returned to his position, his legs were dangling over the building. The entire team was in a peaceful silence before Peter interrupted it “Hey guys, look up”

The entire team then let there gazes wonder to the sky and what they saw shocked them.

It was meteor shower.

Tony quickly asked his AI “F.R.I.D.A.Y, what is the date today?” His Ai answer instantly with “It is 30 May 2017”

Tony just let out a long suffering sigh “I forgot there was a meteor shower today” The team promptly ignored him and went back to watching the meteor shower. The meteors were shooting across the sky at lighting speed. The meteors looked to be full of life and were shooting for their ambitions.

The team sat in comfortable silence, no one made a sound and just enjoyed the show. The sky was reflecting across Peters lenses and it made his lenses look like the Galaxy. While no one was going to say anything the Avengers thought it was adorable.

Peter wished the Avengers could be his family. Of course they could never replace his blood family but they truly felt like it. Clint was the fun and energetic uncle, Natasha was the chill aunt, Steve was responsible uncle, Thor was the uncle that loved to learn new things and stir up some trouble and Bruce was the uncle that Peter could geek out with.

And finally, Tony.

To be honest he felt like a father to him. He always fretted over him, made a few Dad jokes and other thing. Point case he felt like a father to him and he acted like one.

Ironically the Avengers felt the same.

“Hey guys”

His surrogate family looked at him and waited to see what he wanted to say. 

Peter took a deep breath of air and ripped of his mask. 

What the Avengers saw shocked them

His curly brown hair bounced and it framed his face perfectly. He had a baby face and had big bambii doe eyes looked at them expectantly. Bruises littered his face because of the orphanage, he had rosy cheeks and his nose was a bit pink.

He had a beaming smile plastered on his face and he held out his hand.

“Hi, I’m Peter Parker. It’s nice to meet you”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I got this written, is was bouncing around my head recently and I just thought fuck it and wrote it. I procrastinated for a few days before finishing it.


End file.
